Te veré en mis sueños, mi amor
by Letsea
Summary: Después de cinco años Lady Elizabeth seguía llorando la pérdida de su prometido... Lo que pasó esa noche... ¿fue un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? ¿O la realidad?


¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien ^^. Aquí os traigo mi segundo fic de Kuroshitsuji. La pareja es Ciel x Lizzy ya que hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja y últimamente me vicié a ella ^^U. Bueno espero que os guste, y dejeis comentarios (ya sean buenos o malos).

Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso ^^.

* * *

_**Te veré en mis sueños, mi amor.**_

La mansión Middleford se encontraba vacía y oscura. Los señores de aquel lugar estaban en una reunión muy importante y los sirvientes dormían, ya que ese día había sido agotador. Una pacífica noche en un pacífico hogar. Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad se iba desvaneciendo conforme avanzabas y los sollozos se hacían más fuertes. La señorita Middleford lloraba, como cada noche, la pérdida de su prometido. Sí, después de cinco años, Elizabeth Middleford no había conseguido olvidar a su primer y único amor. Asomada a la ventana, con sólo una vela y la luna como iluminación, gritaba su nombre mentalmente, deseando volver a verle, deseando que esos años hubieran sido una pesadilla y que, al despertar, el estaría junto a ella, sonriendo.

Pero la realidad era muy distinta, el Conde Phantomhive estaba muerto, al igual que tía Ann, tía Rachel y tío Vincent. Y aunque lo sabía muy bien, no podía aceptarlo.

De repente, la llama de la vela se apagó, provocando un escalofrío en su débil cuerpo, ya que desde su muerte, ella dejó de comer.

"Elizabeth Middleford." Una voz terriblemente conocida la llamó.

-¿Qui-quién eres? -Preguntó asustada mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Ya no me reconoces? -Se detuvo justo donde un rayo de luna podía iluminarle.

-¿Ci-Ciel? -La joven no podía creer que la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella fuera su prometido. Quizás se trataba de un sueño, una ilusión que su propia mente estaba creando. Pero no era así, tenía en frente al mismísimo Ciel Phantomhive, el Perro de la Reina, su prometido y mejor amigo. Su cuerpo era igual que el de antaño, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en él. -¡Ciel! -Corrió hacia él para tirarse en sus brazos, aunque ella había crecido, pudo sostenerla sin caerse. -Ciel, Ciel. -No dejaba de repetir su nombre por miedo a que fuera una ilusión. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría.

-Lo siento Lizzy. -Susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-Siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo y... -Elizabeth puso un dedo en sus labios para detenerlo y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa. Ahora estás aquí, conmigo. -Sonrió, esa sonrisa que era solamente por y para su prometido, que murió cuando él lo hizo. Ciel la miró fijamente y segundos después la besó.

* * *

Ambos amantes estaban en la cama de la joven marquesa. Ciel apoyado en la cabecera abrazando suavemente a su prima, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

La duda y el miedo invadían la mente de Elizabeth.

-Ciel... -Le llamó. -Volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad? -Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque en su voz el conde pudo notar el miedo que la corroía.

El joven se limitó a asentir levemente y volver a besarla, transmitiéndole seguridad. Despúes le susurró al oído...

* * *

Abrió los ojos, yacía en su cama, en su habitación, sola, sin Ciel. No había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Su cerebro no podía jugar tan cruelmente con ella. Lo que pasó esa noche ocurrió de verdad, estaba segura. Aquellos besos y caricias fueron reales, lo sabía. Llamó a Paula desesperadamente.

-¿Desea algo, my Lady? -Preguntó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Paula... ¿Ciel ha estado aquí? -Se notaba un tono de ilusión en su voz, que se esfumó al ver el semblante triste de su sirvienta.

-Lo... Lo siento.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Paula miraba de reojo a su ama sin saber qué decir. De pronto, ésta alzó la mirada.

-Paula, ¿Podrías traerme el desayuno? -Preguntó con esa adorable sonrisa que tenía desde pequeña y que tanto extrañaban Paula y los demás.

-¡Ahora mismo, señorita! -Respondió con gran alegría.

Una vez la sirviente se fue, Elizabeth miró por la ventana. El sol brillaba sobre el despejado cielo azul. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a Ciel y sus palabras, formándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Te veré en mis sueños, mi amor._

..FIN...


End file.
